Sólo somos amigos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Los rumores hacia ellos son muy grandes. ¿Son pareja? ¿Por qué lo ocultan? Quizás es que ha llegado el momento de despertar el corazón...


Ya sabéis que no pude retenerme xD.

* * *

AU. Escolar.

_Los derechos de Boruto y sus personajes no son míos si no de su autor. _

* * *

**ºSólo somos amigosº**

**Borusarafic**

**.**

* * *

**Ellas, las de alrededor**

—Oye. ¿Quién es la chica que ha gobernado las listas de estudiantes?

—¿La de matemáticas?

—Sí, por ejemplo.

—Ah, es Sarada Uchiha.

—¿Uchiha?

—Sí.

—Esa no es…

—Sí, la hija de aquel héroe de guerra que regresó con vida de aquel asalto que nos entregó otra ciudad de las que nos habían robado.

—Yo escuché algo muy distinto. Que su padre se volvió loco y mató a la mitad de su batallón. Luego regresó echando esa mentira. Apesta.

—¡Oye, no!

—¿Qué?

—No digas esas cosas. Ni siquiera te burles de ellas o pongas en duda cualquier cosa de la integridad de su familia.

—¿Por qué? ¿va a golpearme?

—Es capaz de hacerlo, sí, pero de ella no me preocuparia, si no de él.

—¿Quién es? Es bastante guapo y alto. El crecimiento favorece a algunos.

—Es Boruto Uzumaki.

—¿¡Uzumaki!? ¿Es el hijo del presidente?

—Sí y son amigos desde niños. He visto a esos dos pelear espalda con espalda y cuando alguien critica a Sarada… El último creo que todavía no puede andar.

—Dios mío… ¿Seguro que son sólo amigos?

—Sólo amigos.

.

**Ellos, los **_**señores***_** cotillas**

—Este maldito Boruto. Ayer volvió a irse a casa sólo con Sarada.

—¿Qué dices? Si cuando salieron Mitsuki iba con ellos.

—Sí, pero el director lo llamó por una llamada de su madre. Así que se fueron solitos.

—No sé qué diablos ve Sarada en él. No es tan guapo ni tan alto en sí. Es un bruto cuando juega fútbol o basket. Y siempre anda metido en problemas.

—Ya. ¿Os acordáis de aquella vez que interrumpió una entrevista a su padre pintando una de las estatuas del parque?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Es un niño de papá mimado y que encima tiene la suerte de estar con Sarada.

—Hay más chicas hermosas… sus amigas no están mal.

—No, si no es que sea la única ni la más popular, pero últimamente los rumores acerca de ella son bastante fuertes. ¿Recordáis lo de su padre?

—Sí. Es un veterano. Pero dicen que está tan loco que maltrata a su mujer.

—Yo más bien diría que sus padres no se llevan nada bien. Él pasa mucho tiempo fuera y cuando vuelve a su casa, se escuchan muchos gritos y muebles romperse.

—Ah, cierto, que tú vives en el mismo bloque de pisos que ella. ¡Suertudo!

—No me sirve de nada. Además… No es raro ver a Boruto rondando por ahí. Sé de buena tinta que se ha quedado a dormir muchas noches. Especialmente cuando ninguno de sus padres está, porque su madre es médico en el hospital general. Una cirujana.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace el padre ahora?

—Tiene muchas reuniones con el presidente. Se rumorea que es su guardaespaldas o algo así, pero a saber. Se tratan con demasiada familiaridad.

—Se conocen desde hace muchos años y eso da ventajas a Boruto para cortejar a Sarada.

Suspiro general.

—Deberíamos de hacerle algo.

—Calla, calla. La última vez que intentamos hacer algo, Sarada nos dio una buena. Lo defiende que da gusto. Se quedó muy pancha.

—Y aún así… ¡Nos encanta!

.

**El amigo que ve lo que los demás (boruto y Sarada) no ven.**

Ella se subía las gafas con demasiada fuerza y más de una vez. Un tic de vergüenza. Soltaba alguna palabra brusca y desviaba la mirada.

Él se llevaba las manos a la nuca, enlazadas, nervioso, como si sus dedos quisieran tocar algo que no le estaba permitido. Extendía su sonrisa en una mueca pícara y aprovechaba ese momento para soltar alguna frase y, de paso, sus fosas nasales se abrían de un modo característico.

En otro escenario, ambos sostenían cucuruchos de diferentes sabores. Tras burlarse el uno del otro un poco, Boruto se agachaba para robarle un trozo, bastante grande, de helado. Sarada le daba un puñetazo en el hombro como respuesta. Le robaba también un trozo de helado, con más cuidado, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Habían intercambiado un beso indirecto, si eran conscientes o no, era algo que se le escapaba.

Las discusiones los acercaban cada vez más. Sus cuerpos cada vez más tensos, más conscientes del otro.

La tensión sexual a veces era palpable hasta para un ciego.

Pero ellos no se daban cuentan.

—¿Estáis saliendo?

—¡NO!

.

**La mejor amiga que no tiene pelos en la boca.**

—Lo estás.

Chouchou era un poco bruja o eso se creía ella. La verdad es que veía demasiadas telenovelas y Doramas. Y que disfrutaba shippeando a todos sus amigos sin ningún tipo de tapujos, especialmente los que eran claramente obvios. Que ellos fueran idiotas para darse cuenta era otra cosa.

Y Sarada era tanto idiota como cabezona cuando era más que obvio que, por más que pusiera su boca muy abierta cuando Chou afirmaba que estaba colada por Boruto, era cierto. No es que eso no fuera encantador, sabía que a los chicos les gustaban las chicas difíciles cuando era algo serio y las fáciles cuando no.

Aunque ella no consideraba que las chicas fueran más fáciles o menos fáciles, si no que una tenía ganas y otra no. No era tan malo.

—Te gusta Boruto.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Esa frasecita se repetía una y otra vez, de tal forma y por doble —porque Boruto también decía lo mismo—, que ya cansaba. Porque era tan obvio como que las mejores patatas eran las que vendían en la tienda junto al restaurante que mejor barbacoa hacía del mundo.

Y ella entendía mucho de amor como de comida.

—Di lo que quieras: te gusta.

Sarada solía darle por imposible.

Pero la verdad era clara y tangente.

**Los padres que no y si aceptan**

—Mi hija es demasiado inteligente para salir con tu hijo.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Sasuke? Mi hijo es mucho más activo e intuitivo. Eso da puntos.

—Mi hija es demasiado inteligente para salir con tu hijo.

—¿Por qué lo repites, ya te escuché? Además, ninguno ha dado señales. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Tu hijo es un manos largas y como lo haga, lo envio al ejercito de cabeza.

—Pero tu hija es demasiado inteligente para salir con mi hijo.

—Es la primera cosa que dices coherente, dobe.

**Las madres, demasiado adelantadas a los acontecimientos**

**¿o no?**

—Estoy segura de a Sarada le quedará muy bien este Kimono,

—¿Y si quieren otro tipo de boda, Hinata?

—Pues también se miran otras opciones.

—¿No nos estamos adelantando?

—¿Tú crees, Sakura? Boruto pone la misma cara cuando la mira que Naruto.

—Y Sarada hace los mismos pucheros que su padre.

—Sasuke…

—Sí, Sasuke. No será fácil para él casar a Sarada. Estoy intentando darle un hermanito a ver si así Sasuke se distrae, pero por ahora, aparte de espantar a los vecinos y romper algún que otro mueble, no hemos avanzado demasiado.

—Tranquila, estoy segura de que Naruto lo convencera. ¡Ay, mira esos peucos!

—¡Para los nietos!

**Los profesores, que, curiosamente, también tienen la oreja puesta.**

—He oído que Sarada está entre las mejores, profesor Konohamaru.

—Así es, profesor Shino. ¿No está contento?

—Mucho. ¿Qué hay de Boruto?

—Va un puesto por debajo pero no lo hace mal. Creo que Sarada le da clases extras. Por eso sus notas han mejorado todavía más.

—O mejor dicho, ha perdido sus horas de no hacer nada. Porque inteligente lo es.

—Sarada tiene sus trucos, imagino.

—Konohamaru. ¿Quizás es que ha escuchado los rumores acerca de esos dos?

—A estas alturas: ¿Quién no? Creo que son la pareja popular de la escuela. Sus padres deben de ser un caos.

—Hasta donde llega mi información, Konohamaru, no hay nada oficial. Debería de saberlo.

—No puedo estar seguro, estos chicos ya esconden sus secretos. No todos, porque algunos de mi clase disfrutan pavoneándose de sus relaciones.

—Quizás sea más lentos.

—O más orgullosos.

—De todas maneras, seguro que nos enteramos si eso sucede.

—Ahí le doy un punto, profesor Shino.

**Y los implicados…**

—¡Has mordido demasiado!

Sarada retiró su helado antes de que terminara por devorarlo. Boruto sonrió como respuesta y se recostó sobre la cama. En el techo había algún estúpido poster de un cantante famoso que a Sarada parecía gustarle.

Era curioso que su gusto en chicos fueran flacos, de apenas hombros y cabellos negros.

Todo lo contrario a él. Y sin embargo, casi toda la escuela parecía encantada con la idea de emparejarlos.

—Hoy…

—¿Hm? —Sarada se limpió las manos en la servilleta antes de recostarse junto a él.

—Volvieron a preguntar si estamos saliendo. Los chicos de la clase. Muchos van detrás tuya.

Sarada hizo una mueca de desinterés.

—Lo mismo podría decir. Hay chicas de nuestra clase a las que le gustas —dijo tras meditar si debía de confesar esa información o no—. Es irritante que a veces piensen que pueden usarme de correo para declararse.

—Ey, hacen un gran esfuerzo, Dattebasa.

Sarada esbozó una escueta sonrisa junto a la suya.

—Deberías de aceptar salir con alguna chica —murmuró tras un momento de miradas—. Igual así dejan de creer que estamos saliendo.

—Lo mismo te digo. ¿Qué tal un chico?

Sarada desvió la mirada.

—No me interesa ninguno. Pero te apoyaré si decides salir con alguna chica.

Boruto acercó su mano lentamente hasta ella. Atrapó un mechón oscuro entre sus dedos.

—¿Y si saliéramos nosotros?

Fue agradable ver cómo parpadeaba sorprendida.

—Somos un chico y una chica, al fin y al cabo.

—Ese es un detalle que casi se me escapa —bromeó incorporándose—. No digas tonterías. Nos hemos criado juntos desde niños y en ningún momento has pensando en mí como mujer.

Boruto se movió lentamente. posó su mano sobre su cintura para llamar su atención a la par que se incorporaba, aprovechando el peso en la otra. Sarada se volvió justo para que sus narices se rozaran. Ninguno de los dos retrocedió, con las miradas fijas.

—¿Deberíamos de probar?

—Sólo somos amigos —recordó ella.

—Sí, sólo somos amigos.

Boruto le quitó las gafas lentamente para dejarlas a un lado de la cama. Sarada parpadeó para que sus ojos se habituaran a mirarle sin ellas. Presionó su mentón con el pulgar y el índice para levantar su rostro más hacia él, abriéndose un camino fácil hasta sus labios.

Posó los suyos. Lento, suave, cálido. El corazón iba a estallarle.

Se separó y ella se echó hacia atrás y tanteó en busca de los lentes.

—Sólo amigos —musitó levantándose.

Boruto escuchó la puerta cerrarse del cuarto de baño y suspiró, mirando al techo al cantante que le parecía horrendo.

—Sólo amigos.

El problema era detener su corazón.

**Chia S.R**

**30 de Julio del 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

*Son los compañeros de clases.


End file.
